prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K18/Roster
The following is a the roster for WWE 2K18. Roster On June 29, 2017, it was announced that Kurt Angle would be the pre-order bonus character for WWE 2K18, making his first WWE video-game appearance since WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 and John Cena is sure to be included. Vince McMahon's Roman Reigns is 200% sure to be in and Seth is the cover so he is already in. Also includes Batista and Rob Van Dam. Unfortunately we will not see any returning characters such as The Great Khali, Maria Kanellis, Mike Kanellis & Shelton Benjamin, who arrived too late to be scanned. Raw *Alexa Bliss *Alicia Fox *Apollo Crews *Bayley *Big Cass *Big Show *Bo Dallas *Braun Strowman *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Cesaro *Curt Hawkins *Curtis Axel *Dana Brooke *Darren Young *Dash Wilder *Dean Ambrose *Emma *Finn Balor *Finn Balor (Demon) *Goldust *Heath Slater *Jason Jordan *John Cena *Kalisto *Karl Anderson *Luke Gallows *Mark Henry *Maryse *Mickie James *Nia Jax *Paige *R-Truth *Rhyno *Roman Reigns *Samoa Joe *Sasha Banks *Scott Dawson *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *The Miz *Titus O'Neil Smackdown Live *Aiden English *AJ Styles *Baron Corbin *Becky Lynch *Big E *Bobby Roode *Carmella *Chad Gable *Charlotte Flair *Chris Jericho *Dolph Ziggler *Epico Colon *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jinder Mahal *Kane *Kevin Owens *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Luke Harper *Mojo Rawley *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Primo Colon *Randy Orton *Rusev *Sami Zayn *Shane McMahon *Shinsuke Nakamura *Sin Cara *Tamina *Tye Dillinger *Tyler Breeze *Viktor *Xavier Woods *Zack Ryder NXT *Akam *Alexander Wolfe *Asuka *Billie Kay *Ember Moon *Eric Young *Hideo Itami *Johnny Gargano *Kassius Ohno *Killian Dain *Nick Miller *Nikki Cross *No Way Jose *Peyton Royce *Rezar *Roderick Strong *Sawyer Fulton *Shane Thorne *Tommaso Ciampa 205 Live *Akira Tozawa *Cedric Alexander *Enzo Amore *Gran Metalik *Jack Gallagher *Neville *Noam Dar *Rich Swann *The Brian Kendrick *TJP Legends *Albert *Alundra Blayze *Andre The Giant *Bam Bam Bigelow *Big Boss Man '91 *Big Boss Man '99 *Big Show '00 *Booker T *Bret Hart '97 *Bret Hart '98 *Brie Bella *British Bulldog *Brutus Beefcake *Buddy Roberts *Bushwhacker Butch *Bushwhacker Luke *Cactus Jack '92 *Cactus Jack '98 *Chris Jericho '00 *Christian *Daniel Bryan *Diamond Dallas Page '92 *Diamond Dallas Page '98 *Diesel *Dude Love *Dusty Rhodes *Earthquake *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Goldberg *Greg Valentine *Ivory *Jacqueline *Jake Roberts *JBL *Jim Neidhart *Jimmy Garvin *Kane '98 *Kerry Von Erich *Kevin Nash *Kevin Von Erich *Larry Zbyszko *Lex Luger *Lita *Macho Man Randy Savage *Mankind *Michael Hayes *Mr. Perfect *Papa Shango *Razor Ramon *Ric Flair '88 *Ric Flair '91 *Rick Martel *Rick Rude *Ricky Steamboat '91 *Ricky Steamboat '94 *Rikishi *Scott Hall *Shawn Michaels '97 *Shawn Michaels '98 *Sting *Sting '88 *Sting '91 *Sting '98 *Sting '99 *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Stunning Steve Austin *Sycho Sid *Tatanka *Tatsumi Fujinami *The Godfather *The Rock *The Rock '01 *Triple H *Triple H '01 *Triple H '98 *Trish Stratus *Typhoon *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker *Undertaker '00 *Undertaker '91 *Vader *Vince McMahon Managers *Bobby Heenan *Lana *Paul Ellering *Paul Heyman *Ted DiBiase DLC Pre-Order *Kurt Angle '01 *Kurt Angle '06 Digital Deluxe Edtion/Cena Nuff Edition *Batista *John Cena '06 *John Cena '10 *Rob Van Dam NXT Generation *Aleister Black *Drew McIntyre *Elias *Lars Sullivan *Ruby Riot Enduring Icons * Beth Phoenix * Jeff Hardy * Matt Hardy * Ricky Morton * Robert Gibson Wrestlers Removed/Missing *Adam Cole (arrived too late to be scanned) *Alberto Del Rio (Released; Working for Global Force Wrestling) *Aliyah (Unknown Reason) *Andrade Cien Almas (Didn't want to be playable in the game; felt he needed to make the main roster first) *Ariya Daivari (Unknown Reason) *Arn Anderson (Unknown Reason) *Austin Aries (Released) *Billy Gunn (Released; Working for New Japan Pro Wrestling) *Blake (Hasn't Appeared on TV in over 1 Year) *Bob Backlund (Did not make it to the game. However, his entrance motion, as well as a Tag Team Entrance Motion with him & Darren Young made the cut.) *Bobby Fish (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Brian Pillman (Unknown Reason) *Bubba Ray Dudley (Retired; Working for Ring of Honor) *D-Von Dudley (Retired) *Drew Gulak (Unknown Reason) *Eva Marie (Released) *The Great Khali (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Jack Swagger (Released) *James Ellsworth (Unknown Reason) *Jerry "the King" Lawler (According to a tweet featuring him & his friends from @WWEgames.) *Kyle O'Reilly (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Lana (manager only) *Lince Dorado (Unknown Reason) *Liv Morgan (Unknown Reason) *Mandy Rose (Unknown Reason) *Maria Kanellis (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Mike Kanellis (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Murphy (Hasn't Appeared on TV in over 1 Year) *Mustafa Ali (Unknown Reason) *Oney Lorcan (Unknown Reason) *Otis Dozovic (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Pete Dunne (Unknown Reason; Has been scanned; Most likely will be DLC) *Road Dogg (Unknown Reason) *Sarah Logan (Unknown Reason) *Samir Singh (Unknown Reason) *Shelton Benjamin (Arrived too late to be scanned, delayed by injury) *Simon Gotch (Released) *Sonya Deville (Unknown Reason) *Stardust/Cody Rhodes (Released; Working for Ring of Honor/New Japan Pro Wrestling) *Sunil Singh (Unknown Reason) *Tajiri (Released; Working in Japan) *Tony Nese (Unknown Reason) *Trent Seven (Unknown Reason; Has been scanned; Most likely will be DLC) *Tyler Bate (Unknown Reason; Has been scanned; Most likely will be DLC) *The Velveteen Dream (Arrived too late to be scanned) *Tucker Knight (Unknown Reason) *William Regal (Unknown Reason; has been missing since 2K16) Category:WWE 2K18 roster